1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention relates to saw guide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved saw guide apparatus wherein the same is provided with angular rotation of a plurality of track members to provide securement and capture of a portable saw within opposed tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various saw guide apparatus is well known in the prior art. Further, it is frequently desirable to utilize a conventional portable power saw in a fixed arrangement to provide precise cutting of work pieces. Prior art devices have been utilized but have frequently failed to accommodate and capture a saw guide plate of an associated saw guide to prevent an associated saw from "jumping" or displacing the saw relative to the guide structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,678 to VOLK wherein a plurality of tracks are laterally displaceable relative to an underlying table wherein the track structure of the VOLK patent is conventional as set forth in the prior art wherein a saw plate of an associated saw is capable of displacing a saw relative to the guide rail apparatus during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,758 to MCKINLEY sets forth a further prior art apparatus providing for a plurality of rectangular tracks to position a portable saw thereon wherein again the tracks are open at their upper ends to permit a saw to displace itself relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,716 to VOLK sets forth a further example of a prior art track structure supporting a saw thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,865 to BUCHALEW provides a saw guide apparatus wherein the same utilizes a guide assembly positionable over an associated work piece wherein the guide assembly clamps a saw plate thereto wherein the thusly clamped saw plate is slidable relative to a lateral track to permit severing of an associated work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,066 to VOLK is a further example of a track accommodating saw arrangement to slidingly receive a saw thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved saw guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.